Mysteries at Ouran
by LocoBnana
Summary: One day Tamaki's Father decides it would be a good idea to start an Ouran turally he sends scholarships to 9 kids in America with the help of the Host Club. This Fic crosses over Ouran, Kim Possible, Gravity Falls, Invader Zim, and Lilo and Stitch. (I know, it's not canonically correct.)


"Wait, what?" said the beautiful blonde prince who sat in his father's office.

"You heard me, I'm going to make an Ouran University! And to kick it off I'm giving scholarships to a bunch of kids in America. Don't you think it's a good idea?" The father to Tamaki and the chairman to the school was one in the same. He placed his chin into his hands and smiled adamantly.

Tamaki looked to Haruhi, and to the rest of his club members. Each one shrugged in response.

"It's a great idea," said two red-headed twins at once, "but why did you call us in?"

"It's simple, really, I want you all to look over this list of people I'm inviting, and sponsor their scholarship!" Said the chairman, his enthusiastic air never wavering.

Haruhi, who was a poor commoner, felt her heart stop.

"Except for you, Haruhi. I'll sponsor you for sponsoring the person." The chairman chuckled to himself.

"Why don't you just sponsor this person yourself?" Haruhi thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of 9 files being slapped onto a desk.

"Go ahead, friends, look through them!"

Each member in the room, who consisted of Tamaki, Haruhi, Hanni, Mori, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Renge, each took one folder. Except for Tamaki, he took the first two.

"Oh how tragic!" Tamaki exclaimed. No one even bothered to look up from their folders, much less acknowledge the fact Tamaki spoke. He continued to speak anyway. "This couple, the poor girl! It says that she has saved the world with her sidekick multiple times, but the sidekick is no other than her own lover!"

"Yes, that's Kim Poss-" The chairman was about to tell his son about the young heroin, but Tamaki continued in his fantasy.

"And the poor boy, he looks no better than a sickly rat! Bring them both here! We will heal their tired relationship and help the boy to achieve equal greatness as his girlfriend!"

The chairman simply chuckled at Tamaki's naivete.

Each of the twins cocked their heads in opposite directions.

"Hey this is cool," said Kaoru. "We got a set of twins."

"But they don't look anything like each other!" said Hikaru.

"They're fraternal twins," explained Kaoru. "They're not supposed to look like each other." Kaoru looked at the picture of the young girl in the sweater. "Hey, she has an alright sense of fashion, she'd really like our mom!"

"They both have some really good grades going into their senior year, and they seem to be really close. Kind of like us!" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at each other, a very mischievous smile.

Kyoya looked at the one he picked up, and immediately noticed the glasses on this kid. While he thought it was odd that the child wore a long black leather coat, but none the less took a look at the text nest to and below the picture. Kyoya was impressed at how many scholarships this boy was offered through his "fictional essays" about alien invaders and hostile alien takeovers. Kyoya found this to be even more weird when he realized that this kid was the son of a famous scientist.

"Mori! Mori look! I got a hawaiian princess!" Hanni waved his folder around, excited about the teenage hawaiian girl he found. "She even has an exotic blue dog! And she dances!" Hanni skimmed through the file excitedly.

Mori's eye twitched a little. In his complete honesty, the child he was looking at frightened him. when he looked at the picture, a green-skinned, toothy-grinned, and pink-dressed highschooler looked back up at him. Something about the paper just said "Give me a scholarship, you pitiful human!" Mori felt no way to say no to the paper, and decided to stay silent about this child.

Renge laughed at the file she picked up, for she identified much with the kid in front of her. What the file said was that the kid was the daughter of a founder of a great city, and was incredibly rich. This child had long blonde hair and purple hoop earrings. "What an amazing sense of style! And so rich! She could get any man she chose!" Renge hugged the folder as she thought about how much the two of them would get along.

At last everyone's eyes came to Haruhi, who was rather confused at the small, purple-haired girl she was staring at.

"Mr. Suoh? I think there's been a mistake," said Haruhi nervously. "This girl is 3 years younger than the rest of the candidates here."

The Chairman laughed. "Yes, she shows remarkable promise in the gaming industry. She's the little sister of Kyoya's apprentice."

"Apprentice?!" most everyone asked at the same time.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? You will all be taking these people under your wing and showing them around the university." The chairman considered himself to be the smartest person in the room. Excited with what he had recorded on his note book, he decided to close the deal. "So it's all settled! Welcome, new mentors of Ouran University!"

Everyone looked down at their files with mixed feelings of apprehension and excitement.


End file.
